Contos desagradáveis
by notsweet
Summary: Coisas desagradáveis sempre acontecem. E você pode engoli-las, espernear, ou simplesmente não descer para o jantar.
1. A música

Esses personagens não me pertencem. Aceito críticas. Boa leitura.

_x_

Tinha acabado de chegar e estava exausta. Tinha voltado àquela maldita casa, para aqueles malditos moradores e para aquela péssima decoração fúnebre. Acreditava piamente que se tratava de uma piada de mau gosto do seu tutor em relação à alma deles.

Mal passara pelo hall percebeu que aquele fedido estava tocando o piano.

_"Ótimo, estava precisando mesmo de um motivo para ferra-lo", Pensou maldosamente.

As notas eram conhecidas, MPB talvez e das boas, mas nada justificaria usar o instrumento que o tutor havia proibido permanentemente. Ele era egoísta, e estava os preparando para o mundo que é igual a ele.

_" Não fala nada,

Deixa tudo assim por mim,

Eu não me importo,

Se nós não somos bem assim..."

_"Como assim ele esta cantando?", pensou horrorizada. Aquela maldita voz irritante, irritantemente, estava afinada.

A moça chegou mais perto se esgueirando pela fresta da porta.

_" É tudo real

Nas minhas mentiras,

E assim não faz mal,

E assim não me faz mal não..."

O absurdo agora já não era mais o fato d'ele estar cantando, agora era o modo como ele cantava.

Talvez o fato da casa estar vazia e a sensação de liberdade proporcionada por isso o tivesse libertado por alguns instantes da mascara que cobria o rosto de todos os moradores daquela casa.

_"Noite e dias se completam

No nosso amor e ódio eterno

Eu te imagino, eu te conserto

Eu faço a cena que eu quiser..."

A emoção contida na forma de cantar aquelas palavras e nas expressões do rosto era torturante para a garota.

_"Ele não pode ter sentimentos, não ele. Por favor! "- seria doloroso demais para ela enxerga-lo como um alguém, e pior ainda era a interpretação que sua mente invasiva e tola criava em torno do que ele dizia.

_"Eu tiro a roupa pra você,

Minha maior ficção de amor,

Eu te recriei

Só pro meu prazer, só pro meu prazer..."

A porta rangeu.

Agora ela sabia que além de deboche e sarcasmo ,com essa música ele poderia expressar algum tipo de amor, ou qualquer que valha. Com o ranger da porta e a parada repentina no piano, ela descobriu que ele era capaz de passar pelo susto, angustia, desespero, raiva, e por fim o velho deboche.

_"Hey, mal amada, o que você pensa que tá fazendo?"

"_Eu que pergunto, seu idiota! Você sabe perfeitamente que não pode ficar usando o piano favorito do Professor em permissão!"- Disse com sua rotineira e esganiçada voz de repudio a tudo que Suigetsu fazia. E com um dedo reprovador apontado na direção do rapaz- "E por que diabos você estava cantando essa música estúpida?"- Completou em um tom injuriado com suas mãos nos quadris de forma autoritária.

_"NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!"- Não havia deboche, não havia na resposta nem ao menos o tom respondão costumeiro usado pra provocar.

Ele fechou com violência o instrumento, e saiu enfurecido do local, mas ainda assim tomando cuidado para passar o mais longe o possível da ruiva, não sem antes olhar de forma indescritível para ela.

O cuidado de fazer algo sem que os outros vissem, o piano, a música, o tom, a expressão. As expressões, o tom, a resposta, o piano, o cuidado ao passar de sempre, mas completado com um "fazer questão que ela visse o que havia em seus olhos".

Por alguns minutos ela não entendeu o que havia nos olhos dele. Ou não quis. Ou preferiu não querer. Ou fingiu que não entendeu. Mas aquela droga de música era para ela, querendo ou não. O fato de saber disso não mudava em nada o fato para ela de que ele não passava de um verme nojento e fedido. O que doía era que ela sempre soube que ele era um verme nojento e fedido e com sentimentos.

Essa droga de situação a deixava confusa demais para resolver a maldita atividade de genética que foi passada naquele dia para ser entregue no outro.

Na verdade foi tão confuso o que aconteceu ali que por quase 30 minutos ela ficou encostada na parede junto à porta somando 2+2 e encontrando 5, embora ela soubesse no fundo que era claramente 4.

Voltou para o quarto, tomou um banho, pôs a roupa e iniciou suas atividades escolares normalmente.

Para ela, mexer em algo que não deve ser mexido seria uma perda de tempo. Embora fosse muito estranho ter a certeza de que ele retirava suas roupas em pensamento...

Tratá-lo-ia como sempre ao amanhecer. Mas não iria para a sala de jantar essa noite.

_x_

_"Maldita, maldita!" , repetia infindavelmente ao esmurrar o pobre e inocente saco de areia.

Ao cansar deitou-se na cama desajeitadamente e tentou fingir para o espelho da estante ao lado que estava com sono. A piada era ele sabia que a pior mentira era a contada para si.

Abriu e fechou os olhos algumas vezes tentando esvaziar a mente. Era impossível.

_"Ela é inteligente demais. Ela é lógica demais."- Conformou-se.

Agora ela sabia que ele tocava o piano escondido. Sabia que ele cantava. Sabia que ele tocava piano, cantava e ainda por cima apaixonadamente. E por ela.

_"Maldita!"

Chorou a noite inteira em silencio por ter revelado humilhantemente a pessoa que mais odiava que a amava.


	2. O dia colorido

O dia estava amanhecendo coloridamente quando ele teve que acordar resmungando em pensamento a sua raiva pelas cores:

" Por que os dias não são sempre cinzentos? A cama fica mais quente, o sono mais agradável e pelo menos eu tenho argumentos pra atrasar".

O rancor pela natureza da manhã terminou ao notar no calendário da tão esperada competição de natação, seu insuperável cano de escape do mundo débil e tétrico em que vivia.

Escovar dentes, lavar o corpo e afins eram tão mecânicos que poderia resolver toda uma equação polar de cabeça enquanto realizava essas tarefas básicas. Poderia, posto que odiava geometria.

Porém, ao colocar a mão na maçaneta, a realidade de descer para enfrentar o inimigo causou-lhe um desconforto que deveria ser menos desagradável depois de todos esses anos. Olhar para aqueles rostos, sentar àquela mesa, sentir aqueles cheiros...

Sua matinal vontade de voltar pra cama, e se deixar levar pelas naturais vontades de um garoto na adolescência, cresceu exponencialmente.

"Maldita responsabilidade. E malditos sejam todos aqueles infelizes".

_x_

O conceito de desagradável para ela era tudo que envolvesse sair da cama aquela manhã sabendo que haveria um prova de Mecânica newtoniana em poucas horas e ela estava errando uma simples questão de interpretação geométrica.

"Eu vou me ferrar. Eu vou me ferrar"- era a única coisa que conseguia esbravejar ao esmurrar o pobre caderno.

Um praguejo impublicável saiu de sua boca ao ouvir batidas em sua porta logo no momento em que um raciocínio estava se formando .

_O que Diabos quer uma hor... Ah! Err... bom dia!- Disse encabuladamente* ao moço que inspirava os maiores devaneios. O único que poderia deixa-la mansa como gato castrado.

_ Tenho um exercício de eletromagnetismo e tem algumas coisas que estão dando errado. Às 15:30, estarei esperando por você na biblioteca, não se atrase.- Seco e cru, assim como suas palavras, saiu.

Ela provavelmente teria que sair alguns minutos mais cedo da aula de técnicas de integração por conta disso, mas o fato dele vir lhe "pedir " ajuda era tão emocionante que perderia a aula inteira só para agrada-lo.

_ Você é uma piada.

_O QUE? REPITA ISSO QUE EU LHE PARTO AO MEIO, SEU FEDIDO!

_Ora, você esta em uma semana de provas e tem aula nesse horário. Ai "esse ai" manda você ir explicar uma coisa que ele poderia pedir pros monitores e você larga tudo.?! Admita, você é uma piada!- Suigetsu mal havia terminado de falar e um grampeador vinha em sua direção.- VOCÊ 'TÁ DOIDA?!

_SAIA DAQUI!- Ela estava furiosa. Como ele ousava?

Ele saiu rindo e cantando uma música de deboche com a garota, o que só gerou mais raiva nela.

" Cretino desgraçado" pensou tentando contar até dez. "Vamos lá Karin, você tem um encontro mais tarde com a oitava maravilha do mundo, então relaxe e volte para os estudos"

_X_

A competição tinha sido exatamente como ele esperava: divertida e desestressante*. "Como é bom ganhar desses fracassados"- Pensou ao passar perfidamente pelos perdedores com seu olhar de deboche. "Que saibam o seu lugar."

_Viemos aqui para entrevista-lo, coisa rápida, podemos? Disse a "gracinha" da colunista de esportes do jornal da escola ao lado do mané do seu assistente.

_Depende, o que você me dá em troca?- ele sabia que ela não poderia deixar de noticiar que ele havia ganhado pela terceira vez o campeonato estadual de natação sob o patrocínio do colégio. Era uma forma que a diretoria tinha pra divulgar o serviço feito, chamar atenção.

A grande verdade é que a porcaria da instituição só disponibilizava a piscina, o idiota do treinador nunca aparecia. O loiro ganhava tudo por seu esforço próprio.

A garota _tinha_ que divulgar o campeão e fazer o maior estardalhaço sobre o assunto. E ele, que bom moço não era, iria se aproveitar disso.

_Como assim?- Perguntou a garota.

_Ora, venhamos e convenhamos, você precisa dessa matéria pra não fecharem sua coluna no jornalzinho de merda que faz tanta questão de participar por causa da bolsa, não é Ten Ten? Como uma mão _deve_ lavar a outra, que tal eu te apresentar o banheiro?

O assistente que ficara anotando e registrando os outros acontecimentos da competição enquanto a sua "chefe" estava responsável pela parte das entrevistas não entendeu o por que de tão de repente a sua colega apareceu com uma voz embargada dizendo pra irem embora por que tinham muito a fazer e editar.

_Mas chefa, ainda 'tô terminando, você sabe que eu sou rápido! -Tentou argumentar com seu entusiasmante sorriso.

_ Já terminamos o que tínhamos de fazer. Vamos.

_ Onde esta o seu fogo da juventude?- e assim que disse pensou que talvez ela não tivesse conseguido a entrevista para o furo de reportagem, o que poderia causar problemas com a bolsa de estudos dela. O isso seria muito, muito ruim já que a situação financeira da família da garota não andava muito bem.

_Bem, e então, conseguiu a entrevista?- Disse empolgado tentando afastar o clima pesado que vinha dela.

_ Consegui. – Ele poderia ser um tanto quanto lento, mas o modo como ela disse aquilo não foi bom, e ele deixaria para depois qualquer outra conversa sobre essa entrevista.

_x_

A prova tinha sido bem melhor do que o esperado, tanta balburdia e estresse para nada.

_ Você gostou da prova?- disse um rapaz gorducho de sua turma, num ar de tristeza.

_ Tenho certeza que gabaritei.- disse no costumeiro tom arrogante, mas um pouco mais alto para que as duas únicas pessoas que poderiam "rivalizar" em termos de prova com ela.

_ Eu acho que o professor colocou umas " cascas de banana" nessa prova. _Disse a garota com o cabelo rosa.

_ Foi uma prova chata e problemática. Vai ferrar com muita gente.- Comentou o rapaz com cara de bicho preguiça.

_Ora, quem estudou e tem um mínimo de cérebro percebeu os detalhes óbvios e contornou a situação.- Retrucou blasê a ruiva.

Ela sabia que tinham coisas chatas para interpretar na prova, mas não poderia dar o braço a torcer, muito menos na frente de Sakura e Shikamaru.

_Ah! Com licença, vocês. – A impaciente baixinha de cabelo rosa alfinetou- Só por que alguém erra uma questão não quer dizer que ela seja sem cérebro!

_Ora, ora, então você esta sem confiança? Como quer fazer medicina, se não tem certeza que fechou uma prova dessas? Tsc, tsc...- Devolveu a outra garota.

Quando Sakura ia fechando o punho para fazer sabe-se lá o que, eis que surge o presidente de classe mais barulhento e espalhafatoso do colégio: Naruto Uzumaki.

_AH! O KAKASHI QUER FERRAR COM MINHA VIDA! VOU BOMBAR ESSA PORCARIA!- Esbravejou o lamuriento rapaz loiro.

_SEU IDIOTA! QUASE ME MATA DO CORAÇÃO! – Gritou de susto a baixinha.

_Eu preciso dormir, tchau pra vocês!- disse revirando os olhos para as cenas ridículas que presenciou.

"Onde caramba esse cara dorme?" Pensou a ruiva, ajeitando os óculos e a farda amassada pelo tempo sentada na cadeira escolar." Será que aqui no colégio tem algum dormitório escondido? Preciso descobrir, afinal, se minhas 'monitorias' continuarem eu poderia argumentar e ..." Foi interrompida por uma figura que entrara repentinamente na sala de aula

_Vai haver entrega de medalhas ao campeões estaduais que venceram sob o brasão do colégio. A diretora pediu pra avisar- E, assim como entrou e deu o aviso, saiu calma e seriamente o presidente de classe do 1º ano, um ruivo branquelo e cheio de olheiras, que, diferente do presidente do 2º, era responsável.

_Qual é o nome desse cara? -Perguntou o gorducho.

_Acho que é Gaa alguma coisa. -Tentou ajudar, a rosada.

_ Ele não é confiável.- Disse, surgindo do nada e assustando todos, Shino. Um garoto fechado demais para ser descrito.

_ Primeiro: Ele tem uma história complexa demais pra você ir logo julgando, Shino. Segundo: o nome dele é ...- O Loiro em um raro moneto de seriedade foi interrompido por uma exuberante adolescente loira que vinha do corredor.

_GAARA! Eu o vi no corredor e me cumprimentou, Testuda!- disse a empolgada loira, não deixando de aproveitar a situação para alfinetar Sakura por conta de sua testa " um pouco acima da média".

_ Arrrrg, INO, você ta maluca?! E Vocês todos são uns lunáticos! Eu vou embora!- e saiu pisando duro em direção a porta.

_'Pera que eu tenho algumas coisas para te contar!- Disse a loira ao acompanhar Sakura.

"Marias fofoqueiras" pensou a ruiva. E o mais triste é que ela sabia que sentia inveja disso.

_x_

A entrega de medalhas era apenas um pretexto apara o diretor proclamar as " proesas" e "magnitudes" do colégio, e não dos alunos.

O engraçado era a forma que os alunos aceitavam e aplaudiam toda aquela falácia altamente bem feita. O cara tinha dialética, Suigetsu tinha que admitir.

Mas o pior é que aquilo era um ambiente escolar. As pessoas deveriam aprender a interpretar aquilo que ouviam e não engolir como pássaros bebês no ninho.

Tanto dinheiro gasto pelos pais apenas para adestrarem os filhos. Era melhor serem colocados em uma escola de cachorros.

Era triste ser tratado como cachorro. Mas nada que uma boa leitura diária não resolvesse isso.

Ela provavelmente teria revirados os olhos com aquele discurso infindável, porque ela era inteligente o suficiente para discernir o certo do errado. Menos no que se referia a ela mesma e seus sentimentos. "Por que aquela vadia tinha que ser tão inteligente e tão burra? E tão cega..."

Interromperam sua linha de raciocínio para entregar a medalha e ele ficou procurando por ela na plateia. Mas o relógio não negava; ela com certeza estava com _ele_.

_x_

Eram 16:20 quando ela desistiu de esperar.

A principio pensou que talvez ele tivesse atrasado por causa das aulas, mas como todos foram liberados graças a premiação dos atletas, e ele não assiste isso, ele não teria esse argumento.

Pensou também que poderia ter ocorrido algum problema no laboratório de química, que era aula que ele teria antes do "encontro". Mas tinha ido lá e ao encontrar o professor ele disse que Sasuke havia saído com todos como sempre.

"Por que droga ele tem um celular e não atende, nem responde mensagens?"

Ao chegar em casa, a única coisa que queria era um banho , comer, estudar e dormir. Cedo e acordar cedo.

Levou comida pro quarto e não saiu mais de lá desde a hora em que chegou, saindo apenas quando ouviu o som dos passos do "furão" no corredor:

_Por que não foi? – Disse dengosa ao abrir a porta do quarto na hora em que ele passava.

_ Não deu. – E continuou o caminho sem ao menos ter olhado para ela.

Juugo, o outro sob a mesma tutela dela e dos outros dois rapazes da casa, vinha pelo corredor com um ar de poucos amigos e ela, por medo, fechou de chave imediatamente, a porta.

Não importava o quanto ela se importasse, _ele_ não se importava. Então por que ela continuava a bancar esse papel de idiota?

Na hora de dormir ela lembrou que o loiro da casa sabia dos horários dela e, apesar do deboche, se importou. Teve que engolir cada lágrima que vinha rasgando sua garganta durante toda a madrugada.

"Não é que ele não se importe, apenas não deu" tentou se enganar até o sono chegar e levar embora esses pensamentos, trazendo consigo coisas muito piores dos tempos que ela era mais nova, coisas estas muito desagradáveis de lembrar.


	3. A festa que devia ter sido tediosa

Ela mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Embora seu corpo não só acreditasse como também reagia fabulosamente àquela situação.

Ele estava permitindo não apenas um beijo como também apertos, mãos desvairadas, e um não tão sutil levar de corpos para o primeiro quarto da esquerda no corredor de cima da majestosa casa dos Hyuuga.

O rubor das bochechas dele era lindo, e a ruiva já não sabia diferenciar se era do álcool, do calor da pegação, ou se ainda restava alguma timidez no moço, mesmo sabendo que seria impossível naquela fase do jogo.

Ela podia sentir sua pele queimando em contato com a dele.

A mente focava apenas em uma coisa, entrar naquele quarto imediatamente enquanto o beijava com vontade. Seus pés flutuavam pelas vodcas e pelos braços do rapaz apertando suas costas e um pouco abaixo...

_X_

A festa, para Suigetsu, era absurdamente chata por motivos óbvios para ele: no drinks.

Teria um teste importante com um treinador de respeito e devia estar sem ressaca. Devia dormir cedo também, mas ignoraria isso, nada como um bom energético pra curar sono. "Eu devo ter algum tipo de anomalia"- debochou de si mesmo a grande ironia de se preocupar com ressaca, mas não com o sono.

Ele estava de saco cheio das garotas pré-fabricadas de sua escola, e como era um festa da _galera da escola_, então não estava afim de "catar ninguém".

Ele mentiu tantas vezes isso para si mesmo que era quase um verdade naquela noite.

Tudo isso embalado a música eletrônica, open bar e alguma coisa de comer que não lhe interessava.

Ele ainda tentou se concentrar na conversa estapafúrdia dos atletas sob o brasão do colégio, mas sentiu a base da espinha gelar quando avistou algo que julgava ser impossível: de algum modo Sasuke estava dando corda para Karin.

Ela era má. Com certeza colocou algum tipo de droga no suquinho batido com leite do senhor Eu-não-bebo-sou-totalmente-auto-controlado. As bochechas da pele de Nunca-Levei-Sol estavam visivelmente vermelhas mesmo sob a luz constantemente mutável dos feixes espalhados pelo salão de festas.

Suigetsu percebeu de longe o olhar de fogo do moreno. E, como sabia bem, _ela era gasolina_.

_X_

Tirar roupas era mais complicado do que ela lembrava desde a última vez que trocou de roupa, principalmente quando o Cara dos seus sonhos, o frio, o calculista, o tantas vezes impávido em relação a ela, estava tentando junto, com mãos tão desajeitadas quanto só um virgem poderia ser.

De uma coisa ela tinha certeza: o moço era virgem. Mesmo um bêbado, se tivesse um mínimo de experiência, seria menos desajeitado.

Mas ela já havia sido por tanto tempo sua professora particular em tantas outras coisas que mais uma menos uma... Ainda mais uma que seria lucrativa para ela.

Tiraria o atraso em um grande estilo, com o moço que amava desde o dia em que lhe pós os olhos, e em quarto incrível.

_Esse lugar é esplen...dido!- disse sendo trapalhada no meio da frase por mais um beijo do moreno que tentava ajudar a desfazer as abotoaduras das costas do vestido.

"Por que fui escolher logo esse vestido!" praguejou mentalmente sobre suas escolhas.

Ela tentou desviar um pouco a atenção da sua roupa, passando as mãos pela camisa dele e tentando levantar, comando que ele atendeu prontamente terminando sozinho aquilo.

Houve uma pausa após isso.

Olharam um para o outro por um segundo que durou quase 10 minutos. Uma retomada de folego para ele, uma pausa para admiração para ela.

Ele era lindo, absurda e inegavelmente lindo. O cabelo bagunçado pelas mãos dela, a pele tão comumente pálida estava corada, a boca sisuda e ríspida estava inchada e entreaberta pela respiração ofegante, os olhos dispersos e diariamente sérios estavam focados nela e com um brilho de desejo imensuravelmente prazeroso para a ruiva, estava apenas de calça na frente dela e , diferente de tantas outras vezes que isso ocorreu por motivos corriqueiros, ele não ficaria vestido com ela por muito tempo.

"Dane-se" pensou "Eu vou começar o show eu mesma". E com um olhar de quem sabia o que fazia ajoelhou-se e começou a desabotoar a calça de Sasuke.

_X_

Quando percebeu que haviam se passado mais de meia hora que os dois objetos de seu ódio tinham subido para o andar de cima, ele mandou tudo para o inferno e atacou com uma sede de beduíno as taças e shots da festa.

Já passava das duas da manhã quando as baladas começaram a tocar e os casais de longa data começaram a descer, os recém formados e os "grupinhos" foram ocupar os lugares dos anteriores e ele procurou alguém pra levar pra lá também. "Qualquer uma. Qualquer uma mesmo"- praguejou.

Tinha um garota que ele acreditava ser do seu ano no canto esquerdo do sofá gigante que tinha em um dos cantos do salão, mas ao chegar perto viu que era a dona da casa e lembrou-se de que alguém tinha lhe dito uma vez pra não mexer com a prima do Neji ou estaria em apuros. Teve um briga consigo, afinal a garota era uma graça e tinha uma cara de virgem que ele adoraria trocar por uma de safada, mas presava por seu bem estar físico. Mesmo tendo uma boa noção de defesa pessoal, ninguém teria burrice o suficiente para enfrentar Neji Hyuuga.

_X_

Ela teria ido ao nirvana o momento em que ele deu a entender que retribuiria o estupendo prazer que ela lhe dera a poucos instantes atrás.

Mas após o ledo engano, terminarem de despi-lo e terminarem a guerra com os botões do vestido dela, a mágica aconteceu e foi menos do que ela esperava.

"Karin, tenha paciência, essa é a primeira experiência dele. Calma" . Mas o desconforto de ele ainda não ter dado uma palavra desde o salão começou a crescer.

Ela tinha medo de falar algo e estragar o que estava acontecendo.

Ela estava sobre ele, ainda, sem a mínima vontade de sair do abraço que ainda a apertava, mais suavemente do que logo após o ápice da noite, mais ainda apertava.

Tinha calor. Todo o calor que ela sentida que ele tinha dentro de si, embora tentasse esconder, estava naquele abraço. A transa tinha sido meia boca, mas o conforto daquele momento valia mais.

Ela fechou os olhos e, pela primeira vez em anos, se sentiu segura de que não teria pesadelos ou seria acordada por fantasmas passados sussurrando em sua ouvido pecados que a consciência custava em esquecer. Estava em um lugar seguro.


	4. Toda angústia do mundo

O lado bom, para ele, nessas festas de veteranos é que os calouros querem fazer de tudo pra agradar os anteriores.

Os rapazes de 14, 15 anos querem chamar a atenção das garotas mais velhas, sempre sem sucesso, enquanto a calouras fazem o mesmo, porém com um resultado no extremo oposto.

A porcaria do seu colégio era de 4 anos de "ensino médio", ainda enfrentaria mais um ano além desse para terminar a adestração, rezando pra continuar não castrado até lá.

Mas, por ele ser da equipe de atletas da escola ( e a maioria ser do último ano), ele enganava fácil as jovens tolinhas.

Conseguiu uma coisa rápida depois de uma conversa rápida com uma garota com ár de chorona que depois disseram que estava desse jeito porque o assexuado do presidente da turma do 2º ano não dera bola pra ela. Sentiria pena se ela não tivesse se soltado tão fácil.

Puderam esquecer por alguns momentos a raiva e a dor que sentiam. De um modo fútil.

Mas a adolescência é fútil. Um dia cresceriam e pensariam em formas mais sérias e responsáveis de controlar a dor. Talvez fizessem guerras ou virassem alcoólatras como a maioria dos adultos faz. Mas ainda estavam na fase em que humanos tem Z's no número por extenso das suas idades, e transariam pra esquecer as merdas que os outros fazem.

E ele esquecera por um momento que a _maldita_ estava fazendo uma coisa terrível com _ela _mesma.

Aquele poço profundo em que os 4 cretinos estavam era negro, frio e solitário, mas a raiva dele era principalmente por saber que o poço dele era mais perto do dela do que o poço do Sasuke.

Aquele projeto de pessoa estava em outro patamar, em outro tipo de profundeza.

As noites de sua infância ouvindo os gritos e lamúrias durante os pesadelos de Karin fizeram-no enxerga-la como um alguém próximo, coisa que ambos fizeram questão de modificar ao longo da pré-adolescência e adolescência.

Ele percebeu o quanto ela podia ser cruel quando descobriu que ela seria assistente de seu tutor nos exames que ele fazia em si.

Que tipo de doente põe uma criança de 11 anos para auxilia-lo em "exames"?

Um doente do tipo Orochimaru.

Médico, psiquiatra, psicopata... Um pouco de tudo.

Suigetsu nunca soube oq eu se passava na cabeça do juiz quando o colocou nas mãos dele, mas o "doutor" era muito persuasivo em convencê-lo de que tinha doenças raras e afins, submetendo-o a seções de horror hitchicockianas.

Haviam dois olhares de prazer da Ruiva que ele não esqueceria jamais: o olhar o de cima pra baixo e o de baixo pra cima.

O de cima pra baixo foi ao vê-lo angustiado e choroso em sobre a cama de cirurgia, cirurgia essa que ele nunca entendeu o porquê.

O de baixo pra cima foi quando eles tiveram a primeira vez.

_X_

A única coisa que ela queria neste momento era esquecer a fúria de Sasuke ao acordar sóbrio, porém com uma ressaca terrível, naquele domingo às 5 da manhã na casa da princesinha Hyuuga.

"_SUA LOUCA! O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI?!

Ela gostaria de dizer que havia realizado todas as posições do kama sutra, mas...

"_Sasuke, querido, calma! Não aconteceu nada que faça mal a qualquer um de nós, apenas bem."- ele disse manhosa, enquanto ele pulava da cama procurando as próprias roupas.

"_ QUE ESPECIE DE COISA VOCÊ COLOCOU NA MINHA BEBIDA? EU MAL ME LEMBRO DO QUE ACONTECEU!"- a última frase havia sido dita maia para si do que para ela.

"_ Eu não pus nada! Juro!"- ela realmente não mentiu. O plano de colocar "coisas" na bebida do rapaz mais desejado da festa havia sido ideia das garotas da turma do 2º ano. Ela apenas ouviu por alto e preferiu ser ela mesma a aproveitar-se dos resultados do plano.

"_ E por que diabos você fez isso? Como então? "– o tom do rapaz ainda era extremamente irritado, mas já não berrava."

Ela lembrava-se da discussão com uma clareza que ainda lhe doíam os tímpanos. A consciência, companheira falsa que quase nunca aparecia, também envenenava o seu miocárdio com algo que fazia-o ficar apertado.

"Talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia. Mas qual é a boa ideia quando se esta cega de amor e vodca?"- pensou. Tentou se consolar abraçando o travesseiro.

Sua memória era bastante cruel as vezes, afinal, por quais motivos ela tinha que ficar dando replay na última frase do moreno ao sair do quarto em que estavam àquela manhã:

"_Você me dá nojo!".

Ela tinha feito um coisa horrível, mas algo quebrou em pedaços muito pequenos dentro de si naquele momento.

Ela não sabia como ele tinha voltado pra casa posto que esqueceu a carteira na fúria em que saiu.

Ela voltou de taxi.

Deixou o carteira em frente à porta trancada do quarto dele.

Foi para o seu quarto chorar e estava lá desde então se consumindo como um câncer, abraçada a um travesseiro , com a maquiagem borrada, o vestido amaçado e o cabelo desgrenhado.

A visão de uma bruxa.

_X_

Ao chegar a casa ele sentiu que poderia dormir por três dias para passar o cansaço, mas de última hora lembrou-se do treino:

_MAS QUE MERDA!- esbravejou a olhar a hora no relógio .

Tinha de estar as oito em ponto, pronto e bem disposto para o treinamento. Já eram 4:30.

"Eu devia ter seguido e meu plano, ter deixado de ficar pensando no que aquela vadia faz ou deixa de fazer. Dane-se a merda que ela fez hoje. Provavelmente vai ser humilhada mais uma vez. Se é que _ele _já não fez isso." –pensou pérfido.

Passou mais de meia hora devorando todos os doces e a maior quantidade de água possível para evitar ter uma ressaca desgraçada em poucas horas.

Assustou-se com um bater de portas por volta das 5:30 na casa, onde percebeu serem os passos de Sasuke os baques surdos e fortes no andar de cima, seguidos por um quase quebrar da porta de seu quarto, provavelmente.

_Ela_ chegaria em breve, e não estava afim de brigar àquela hora, afinal ele seria o alvo das frustrações femininas, e pelo comportamento do moreno, as frustrações seriam acima da média.

Subiu para o quarto que era, como se fosse por piada do tutor, ao lado do dela, e caiu na cama jurando para si que iria cumprir a regra que diz que humanos normais dormem em média 7 minutos após se recolherem.

"Qual parte do eu-não-sou-normal eu ainda não entendi?"- reclamou consigo por ainda estar pensando na festa.

A garota não era muita coisa, mas deu pra distrair.

O problema era _ela._

A dona dos seus pensamentos durante as madrugadas pós despertar de um pesadelo, coisa corriqueira nos moradores daquela casa.

A dona do cheiro quente, do perfume que usava pela manhã, que ficava em suas narinas.

Dona da cor que considerava a sua favorita, o vermelho. Mas não o vermelho do cabelo, ou do esmalte descascado, ou até mesmo da saia curta que o deixou escandalizado e ereto certo dia. Ele tinha em mente o vermelho do rubor dos lábios dela _daquele_ dia. "Por que diabos eu estou pensando naquela cor de novo?"-pensou brigando consigo mais uma vez.

Mas era impossível, depois que as lembranças começavam...

Cérebros são cruéis, apagam a maior parte das coisas que você não quer esquecer, mas deixam vividas as lembranças que nunca deveriam ter existido.

E aquele turbilhão voltou a colapsar dentro de si.


End file.
